Almost Lost
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: Emmett spends a night trying to forget a fight the best way he knows how. O/S for the UNFmett Contest. Rated 'M' Very VERY 'M!


**Back2Skool UNFmett Contest**

**Title: Almost Lost**

**Author(s): FrogQueenLaurel**

**Category (AU, canon, AH, other): AH**

**Disclaimer: Of course I wish I owned Emmett or anything Twilight...but I don't. I only get to play around with them here.**

**To view other entries for this contest please visit: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Back2Skool_UNFmett_Contest/73925/

This had to be one of the longest days of my work life. The stress of running my own company is really starting to get to me. I thought by now I would be spending more fun time than work time, but in reality I am spending more and more time at the office than away from it.

Damn. It's after 11:00. This is the latest I've gotten home this week. I know I was supposed to be at my parent's for dinner but I didn't make it. That's gonna make me the top of everyone's shit list for sure. Oh well. There's not much I can do about it now.

The house is so dark and quiet. I check all the doors and set the alarm before walking upstairs to my room. I can see a faint light under the closed door, so I open it quietly. Looking in, the dim light from the bathroom illuminates the most beautiful sight my tired, overworked eyes have ever seen.

On my king sized bed there lays my gorgeous sleeping wife. Her thick dark hair splayed out on her pillow. Her lips curved into a slight smile. Her arms stretched out in front of her to pull both of our amazing children into her. Our two year old daughter and four year old son are the perfect blend of she and I.

I sit on the edge of the bed and take in the sight. How could a man like me be this lucky? I have everything I want right here on this bed. And to think I almost lost it all before I even had it…

**SIX YEARS AGO**

"What the fuck are you doing?" She yelled at me.

"I'm fucking walking away from you before one of us does something we can't take back." I shout back at her.

"What right do you have to be pissed at ME? You're the one with your face plastered to that slut's neck. Did you 'forget' I was even there?" Her eyes are glowing in their fury.

"No, I didn't forget. I knew you were around. All I was doing was answering her question. The music is too fucking loud to hear in there." I can't believe we're having a fight about this. I didn't do anything wrong. But if I were completely honest…oh fuck that. I didn't do anything wrong. Who cares what she thinks she saw.

"Answering her question? Was that question 'Can you suck on my neck while you hand travels up my leg?' perhaps?"

"No. Actually it was more like 'Is your girlfriend a raging bitch?'" I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth. But still…I will not apologize.

"Ok. I have an answer for that one. NO! You're EX-girlfriend is!!!" And with that she turns around and walks away from me.

"Where are you going?" I yell after her.

"It's none of your business anymore." She tells me over her retreating shoulder.

_Fuck it! We'll talk again when we cool off. We always do. But…Emmett you shithead. She's never walked away from you before. She's never actually broken up with you before. I think you may have blown it this time buddy. _

***********

I just need to sit and have a drink or two to clear my head. Take some time to rethink what just happened. The bar has a few seats open since most of the typical patrons have had a few and moved on already. I sit on a tall bar stool and order my usual head clearer and confidante. Double Jack on the rocks. Jack always helps me see things a bit more rationally. At least for the few hours he's in my company.

"Rough night Emmett?" Jake the bartender asks knowing that look when I get it.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I see you're alone. Another fight?"

"A dozy this time. I think she broke up with me this time. When will I fucking learn?" I ask as if he had the answers that no one else has.

"That buddy, it the million dollar question." He chuckles as he walks back to the other end of the bar to serve other customers.

An hour and three drinks later, I still didn't have a different answer than before. Then, as if an answer from God himself, that gorgeous auburn haired beauty walks in. I am fortunate to know who she is. With this familiarity, I sit back and watch as she saunters over and sits at the bar at the far end from me. All I can do is take in her beauty. Her thick hair in waves down her back. Her dark eyes sparkling in the neon of the bar lights. Her pouty lips practically begging to be kissed. Her body was created for loving. Her name is Bella. Beauty. And that beauty is unattainable. _But you can't blame a guy for tryin'…_

I slide off my bar stool and walk around the bar to come up beside. Jake puts a drink in front of her. "I got that one Jake." I say to him. He just smirks at me like the dog he knows I am.

"Thank you Emmett." I hear her say. She I looking at the drink without even passing a glance at me.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? You look like you've had a bad night just like me. Care to talk about it?" I ask her.

"Look Emmett, I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone about anything. What I really want is to forget for now." She picks up her drink and swallows it in one gulp.

"Well then pretty lady. I think we can make each other forget. For the rest of the night." I throw down some bills on the bar and give a quick chin raise to Jake to let him know we're out. I offer her my hand and help her down off the stool. We walk out the exit out onto the street. "I can't drive right now, so I'm going to get us a cab. We can come back for our cars tomorrow, okay?"

"That's fine, but first I need to get something from my car. It's right around the corner." She walks in the direction she points. I follow closely. The streets are pretty much empty, but I would never take a chance with any lady's safety.

When we got to her car, she opened up the front passenger seat and reaches in to get whatever she needs. Once out of the car, she locks it back up and leans against the door. I move forward to lean into her. "Look Bella. If we are going to…" she covers my mouth quickly.

"Emmett. I don't want any words tonight. I don't want to know about your life and I'm not going to tell you about mine. I just want to forget things for a few hours before trying to get a handle on things. Okay. Tell me now if you feel the need to talk, because I'll go find another silent pursuit for tonight."

"I can handle you terms. Now, come here." I pull her into a rough kiss, bringing her up hard against my chest. She responds by grabbing my neck and pulling me in just as hard. Our mouths bruise each other, we just don't care. I wrap my arms around her waist and pick her up, walking toward the trunk of the car. Once there, I put her ass the edge of the trunk and lay her back. Without any fanfare, I lift her skirt and take off her panties, putting them in my pocket.

I run my fingers over her smoothness, taking a quick look around to make sure no one is coming down the street I lean over and start nibbling and kissing the trail my fingers are leaving. Bella starts to move her hips up against me, letting me know I am doing something right.

My fingers dip into her outer folds to find her molten liquid center. My first digit slides easily into her hole while my tongue starts teasing her erect clit. Her hips buck up to meet my mouth as I slip a second finger into her, twisting and curling trying to release more of her delicious nectar for me to drink. Her bud continues to swell more with the attention I am paying it. Her moans are like music to my ears and only serve to urge me on. Nothing sounds better to me than a woman reacting to what I am doing to her.

I can feel her inner walls start to tighten around my fingers, so I ever so slowly pull them out right before she falls over the edge. I stand up, taking a step back leaving her writhing on the trunk of her car. "What in the fuck are you doing?" She screams at me.

"I'm getting a cab. Now come on." I offer her a hand down off the car and we walk back out to the main street. While we wait I pull her close to me, running my nose along the contour of her ear. "I'm going to make you cum in the cab and you are going to be quiet about it. If you let out one peep, then your orgasms will be limited for the rest of the evening. However, if you are completely silent while you cum all over my hand, then over the next few hours, I will make you cum again, and again, and again until you are completely spent. Deal?"

"Yes, it's a deal. Now where's that damn cab?" She is obviously having a hard time standing still. I see one coming down the street and stick my hand out to flag it down. It pulls up next to us at the curb and I open the door for Bella to get in. Once I'm in, I give the driver my address and sit back throwing my arm around the gorgeous girl next to me, pulling her close. My other hand is gently sweeping the bare skin on her thigh. Knowing I don't have too long before we get to my place, I waste no more time and slide my hand back up to cover her soaking pussy. My fingers find their way home instinctively and are instantly buried in her heat. My thumb starts to rub her clit in rhythm with the pumping of my fingers.

I sweep her hair away from her face with my nose and lick my way up her neck. When I get to her ear, I sweep my tongue along the outer shell as I whisper, "I can feel you're about to cum again precious. I can also tell you really want to say something, but remember that the rest of your orgasms are riding on your silence. Now we're almost there, one more block. I want you to cum for me, hard." I nibble on her earlobe as her entire body clinches up. She throws her head back against my arm, her eyes are shut tight, but she doesn't even make a peep. "That's it Bella. Cum on my fingers. You have such wonderful control and I'm so glad. I really want to continue to make you cum tonight. To make you forget." I rub her pussy gently as she finishes riding her climax.

She opens her eyes and looks directly into mine, still not saying a word. We pull up to my driveway and I pay the driver as she gets out. As we walk up to the front door, I start licking my fingers as she watches me. "My god woman you are the sweetest..." she grabs the keys out of my hand and opens the door, pulling me inside and slamming the door behind us. She pushes my chest causing me to walk backward until I hit the hallway wall. Her hands start grabbing at the button on my jeans, her mouth crushing mine. "If I don't have something, namely you, inside of me within the next few seconds, I swear I am going to fucking explode." She continues with her hands until my jeans hit the floor, pooling around my ankles. I slide my hands under her skirt and grab her ass, picking her up and turning around so her back is slammed against the wall. She wraps her legs tightly around my waist and like two magnets, she automatically slides down onto my cock. I squeeze her cheeks harder as I pull back my hips then without any hesitation, push them back toward hers while I pull her toward me. We quickly find a mutually satisfying rhythm. Me slamming into her, her biting my neck and clawing my back through my shirt. The picture on the wall beside us falls off causing the glass to shatter on the floor. We hardly notice as we send each other to our first mutual orgasm of the night.

"Oh fuck baby. I'm about to...." I let out a loud growl that is matched by her scream "YYYYEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS" into my ear. I keep moving in her as we slow our movements coming down from our high as slowly as possible. Once our breathing returns to normal, I keep her against my body and start to toe off my shoes and step out of the jeans around my ankles. With her still wrapped around my body, I walk her to the living room and kiss her as I kneel down on the couch, my cock still in her is starting to get hard again. I lean her back against the back of the couch and rip off her clothes so I can look down and see our connection. I reach down and run my hands over her hips, up her sides and over her completely flat stomach. I lean down and tongue a freckle directly above her belly button then continue to lick my way up and over to take her right nipple into my mouth. She throws her head back and pulls my hair with one hand while teasing her ignored nipple with the other. "Oh Emmett..." I feel the gentle grinding of her hips. She starts to slide on my again fully erect cock while my hands grab her hips and lead our movements as we both start moaning.

"Damn your pussy was made for this." I announce as I lean back and watch my dick move in and out of her wetness. She lets out a low, sexy moan in response. Her hand reaches up and starts to play with her clit, every once in a while sliding down and touching my cock then returning to rub herself causing her to moan louder. "That's it my beautiful Bella. Make yourself cum around my dick. Cum for me." I start pulling her hips into me harder as I feel her pussy clamp down on me and she yells out, "SHHIIITTTTTTT!!!!!"

"That's it baby. Yeah, keep fucking cummmmmiinnnnnggggggggg" I can't, oh hell I don't want to fucking stop myself from falling. I lean back over and rest my head on her shoulder. After a minute or two, my legs start tingling and I realize I am still kneeling on the couch with her ass on my thighs. I gently lift her up and off of me. We both groan from the sudden separation as I set her gently on the couch and sit next to her. We sit there silently for what seems like an hour, but I know it has only been a few minutes. "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, some water would be fantastic." She says.

"Okay. Sit here. I'll be right back." I say lightly smacking her thigh as I stand. I walk away stripping off my shirt so I am finally completely naked then turn back to look at her as I walk into the kitchen only to see her hand slowly playing with her clit again. _'Oh shit. She's still good to go."_

I pull out two bottles of water from the fridge and before I can shut the door, I feel two tiny little hands on my ass. "You have an amazing ass, you know that?"

"So I've been told." I smirk turning around and leaning back against the refrigerator looking down into her sexy eyes. Those eyes begin to scan down my body then back up to look into my eyes. "Your cock is amazing too."

Before I can give her another smart ass reply, she wraps her hand around my large dick and kneels in front of me. Without hesitation, she starts licking my sensitive head. Her hand starts to stroke me as she sucks me in. I look down to watch my already hardening tool disappear into her lovely mouth.

"Shit Bella. Talk about amazing. Your mouth is ...is...too much for words." I run my fingers through her long, silky hair without pulling it or pushing her head. I lean back and let her mouth work it's magic. After a short time in heaven, I feel her other tiny hand reach up and fondle my balls. With that last action I know I'm about to blow.

"As fucking glorious...oh God..." I hiss loudly, loving her mouth on me. I put my hand gently on her head. "Baby, please stop. I don't want to cum again yet and I am so close." I look down to see her looking up at me questioningly, my member still in her mouth.

"Don't get me wrong. You give the best head I've ever had..." I regretfully pull myself out of her and help her off the floor. "But I may not be able to go too many more times tonight, and I don't want to blow one of them with you on the kitchen floor." I wrap my big hands around her small waist and lift her onto the counter. "However, I can continue to please you many, many more times." I lean in and capture her lips with mine. She reaches up and drapes her arms around my shoulders, leaning into my kiss. My hands start exploring her incredible body until I feel her heat against my fingers again.

"So wet. I swear you must be permanently wet." I pull her forward so her ass is on the edge of the counter and my fingers slide easily into her, causing her to hiss this time. I decide she can handle it so I not so slowly slide a third finger in with my next stroke, her head falling into me, her teeth finding my neck. "I think you like that." She whines as she nods her head. "I think you like when I do this too..." Thank goodness I'm tall because I quickly kneel to the floor bringing my face level with her dripping pussy, leaning in and running my tongue from stem to stern. "So wet...so sweet." I mumble into her clit right before sucking it into my mouth. She screams my name as my tongue and fingers work in tandem to bring her over the edge again. I slowly pull my fingers out of her, licking both my hand and her heaven clean before standing and pulling her into an embrace, her chest heaving against mine as she tries to catch her breath.

"You...have...managed...to...give...me...the...best...orgasms...EVER..." she huffs into my chest.

"My pleasure precious. I'm happy to serve. Now shall we go to the bedroom?" I ask her, kissing the top of her head.

"Damn Emmett. I think we need to breathe a bit before we go on." She admits.

"Oh honey, I agree. I just think I would like to lie down and relax. Want to join me?" She lays her cheek against me and nods in the affirmative. I put one arm around her shoulders and one under her knees and pick her up off the counter. I carry her into the bedroom and gently lay her on the bed, her head automatically landing on the pillow. She scoots over a little to let me lay down beside her. I lay flat on my back, my arm stretching out under her raised head and she turns and snuggles into me like she was always meant to be there. We both quickly fall into a light sleep.

Sometime later, I am dreaming that an angel is straddling me, her hands splayed out on my chest, her thick, dark hair hanging down like a curtain around me. My angel whispers my name like a song..._ "Emmett...Emmett...Oh Emmett..."_

"Emmett...I can feel you want me. I'd prefer you to be here while I fuck you." I open my eyes to see it isn't a dream. My angel is real and I am buried deep insider her already. My hands automatically find her hips as we start moving together. "Yessss...that's it baby. You feel soooo good inside of me." She announces as she sits up, causing me to go even deeper into her. She grinds harder and starts to play with her tits while I work her hips and watch the show she's giving me. I stretch one hand out so my thumb reaches down to rub her swollen clit causing her to scream out again. Her movements become faster and more aggressive as she comes closer and closer to the edge.

"OHHHHHH EMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM......." Her body starts shaking and I take over pumping into her. I bring my knees up, my feet flat on the bed to give myself leverage to ram her hard and fast. She keeps screaming my name, her muscles clamped around me so tight it slows down my strokes.

"That's it Beautiful. Keep cumming..." I moan through gritted teeth, holding off my own mind blowing orgasm until I make sure she is completely spent. I keep pumping in and out of her as fast and hard as her grip will allow.

"OHHHH GOOODDDDDDDDDDDD....DOOONNNNNTTTTTT SSSSSSSSTTTTOOOOPPPPPP PLEASE!!!!!!!!" she screams at me.

"I...don't...plan...on...it!" I grunt back at her between thrusts.

Wave after wave of contractions continue to hit her and through her hit my raging cock making it increasingly harder to keep myself from bursting into her. She ever so slowly she starts to come down from her record high, her muscles little by little releasing their grip on my cock. As she slows her movements, I quickly flip us over, pushing her back into the bed and bringing her legs up to my shoulders. "Now it's my turn." I thrust harder and faster into her than I think I have ever into anyone. I keep holding on to my control, locking eyes with her. We never drop the gaze as I keep fucking her like my life depends on it. I keep it up until she finally says...

"Cum for me baby..." and that's all it took. I start falling over the edge. I swear I see stars as my cock explodes into her without any control at all.

"FFFFUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK" is all I can say in that moment. Her legs fall to my sides as my arms let them go, my body collapsing into a puddle of goo next to her glistening body. She is still breathing heavy from her own mind blower. She starts to giggle quietly and I can't help but join her. That's how we fall asleep again.

Two hours later I wake up in a panic. I look over at the vision laying next to me peacefully sleeping, her lips curved into a slight smile. I sit up on the edge of the bed, my head resting in my hands. _What did I do tonight? How can I keep hurting her like that? I have to stop this. No more. Tonight is the last time I hurt her like that._

I feel the bed move behind me then arms wrap around my chest. "Are you okay?" She asks me.

"No, not really."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"I need to talk to the one I hurt tonight." I slip off the bed turning toward Bella then drop to my knees. I lay my head on her lap. "Baby, I can't tell you how fucking sorry I am. That woman at the bar was nobody. And then I went on to say some really mean things. My pride just wouldn't let me stop or apologize. When you walked away from me though, I knew I had blown it."

"Emmett look at me..." I can't lift my head. I don't think I can take the sadness in her eyes. "Emmett..." I can feel her soft hands on my head, trying to lift it.

"I can't Bella. Please just let me finish. I love you. Only you. There has never been and never will be anyone but you. I swear it. Please, tell me you forgive me." I hug her waist with my head still in her lap.

"Emmett, I will forgive you only if you forgive me. I completely lost it when I saw you talking to that woman. I also said some very mean things and never even let you explain what was going on before I blew my stack. Of course I forgive you baby. I love you." She kisses the back of my head. I finally look up at her and see nothing but love in those deep brown eyes of hers. Her mouth forms the smile that causes me to melt every time I see it.

"You are my world, Bella. Please never forget that." I take her hands in mine and lean up to kiss her. "I have a favor to ask you now. It's something I have needed for a while now."

"Yes Emmett, you can ask me for anything. Any favor you need, just ask and it's yours."

"Bella, will you marry me?"

**HERE AND NOW**

I watch over my three loves as they sleep peacefully. After a few moments, my first love opens her eyes slowly to look into mine. Again for the millionth time she flashes me my favorite smile. "Hey baby," she whispers trying not to wake the kids. "What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

"Hi Beautiful. Just remembering the worst and best night of my life." I smile down at her.

"I remember that night. It was the best and worst for me too. Thank God for that night." She says sweetly.

"Let me get a shower and I'll help get the kids to bed." I walk over and place a kiss on her head.

"Want some company?" she looks up at me flirtatiously.

"Always." I hold my hand out to help her out of the bed. My eyes take in the sight of her. She is dressed in her blue silk pajama pants and tank top. She definitely does not have the body of a mother of two young children. She still has the body of the fox I used to fuck for hours on end. I love the kids more than my own life, but I really miss the days when I could just rip her clothes off and take her anywhere I wanted anytime I wanted. Now we have to almost plan to have sex around the kids' schedules and my hectic work hours.

I pull her in close and kiss her passionately. My hand caresses the silk that covers her perfect tit. She moans against my lips. "Someone is in the mood I see." she teases.

"I want you...I want you now." I bend down and wrap my arms around her thighs picking her up off the ground. As I walk toward our bedroom door, her legs find their way around me and her lips find their way back onto mine. I carefully and quietly make our way downstairs to the den where I close the door and turn around, resting her back against it. Her hands find their way to my pants, undoing the button and zipper letting them fall to the floor.

"This feels a bit familiar." I smirk against her lips.

"As long as it feels good." She responds. I let go of her legs only long enough to allow her to take off her pajama pants then I pick her back up and slam her against the door again, this time my fully erect cock is buried deep into her. "Oh Emmett...it's been too fucking long since we fucked against a door...or a wall...or..." I stick my tongue into her mouth to stop her monologue. She starts making the muffled sounds of a woman being thoroughly fucked. Her arms tighten around my neck as I feel the tell tale tightening of her pussy around my needy cock.

Feeling her oncoming orgasm, I keep my mouth on hers to cover the inevitable scream. I'm not ready to be interrupted by our children waking up to find out why daddy is 'hurting' mommy. I keep thrusting into her and she keeps kissing me through her pleasure. She finally settles down and I slow my rhythm allowing myself to really enjoy the feel of my wife's pussy once again. "I love you precious. So much." I tell her. It seems like forever since we've been here. Just the two of us allowing each other the pleasure of each others bodies.

"I love you too. I've missed you." What a strange thing for her to say.

"Missed me? I see you every day." I pause my hips momentarily.

"Yes, and I'm glad for that. I have missed _this_ Emmett. The drop everything to fuck me Emmett. The work can wait while I get mine Emmett. The anywhere anytime Emmett. I sure hope he's back. I would hate to think this is a one time visit." She flashes me her sexy 'fuck me' smile causing me to start ramming into her with everything I got.

"Fuck...yes...baby...I'm...staying...right...here..." I growl as I press my face into her neck. She holds my head against her with one arm while desperately holding on to my shoulders with the others.

"Emmmmeetttttttttt...ohhhh baby...yess fuck mmeeeeeeeeeeeee...." she has to bite her lip to keep from screaming again. I feel the all too familiar tightening of my gut as my cock explodes into her. Our bodies freeze against the door. Breathlessly I say, "You're right...it has been too long. Let's go get that shower now.


End file.
